This invention relates to a novel liquid crystal compound and a liquid crystal composition containing the same.
Liquid crystal display elements utilize the optical anisotropy and the dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal substances, and are classified into various modes such as those of TN type (twisted nematic type), DS type (dynamic scattering type), guest-host type, DAP type, etc., depending on the display mode of the elements; thus the properties of liquid crystal substances may be varied to render them suitable to their respective uses. However, many of liquid crystal substances have been required in common to be stable to moisture, air, heat, light, etc. and also those which exhibit liquid crystal phases in a temperature range as broad as possible around room temperature have been desired. At present, however, there is no single substance which satisfies such conditions; hence liquid crystal compositions obtained by blending several kinds of liquid crystal compounds or mixtures thereof with non-crystal compounds have been used.